


home and heart

by underscorepidge



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mini fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: A small collection of Slaughterhouse Rulez mini fics/drabbles, various pairings.
Relationships: More pairings tba, Willoughby Blake/Don Wallace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	home and heart

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a “wahoo”?
> 
> Trying a different fandom, for once.

those blue eyes of his haunted the walking dreams he often found himself stuck in, waves lapping at bare ankles as the the sun set behind them in a brilliant burst of oranges and pinks. nails in need of trimming trace sunken cheekbones, skin pallor and never to be tan, a gait of hunched shoulders that suggest the worst for the boy who seemingly shut the world out. he never holds himself a soldier, a faceless anomaly on the cobblestone walkways of the dot on the map he runs to, new names to go with the same dark hair and sheltered demeanor. he can practically taste the remnants of alcohol from the last time they saw one another, Don making a name for himself with an arm around the waist of some girl he won’t remember the following day. Will scares him often, crumpled postcards in the mail of all the places he goes, shadows in the alleyways and in his collarbone, brutish and possessive marks dug dark and deep. something in him yearns for the days of past, when they were in the countryside with no one but themselves to fend off the world. clutching a plane ticket, a very out of place accessory, he figures the cat and mouse thing had to come to fruition at one point or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the SHR discord server, where I never shut up about ships.
> 
> https://discord.gg/jMdkePw


End file.
